


Romantic Tension

by egirl27



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff that leads to smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirl27/pseuds/egirl27





	Romantic Tension

Romantic Tension

Fandom: One Direction  
Character(s): Liam Payne, Original female character (Rosa Martinez)  
Warnings: Swearing, smut.   
Notes: Teenagers! Also, Liam isn’t famous in this. Just a kid in highschool. Have fun reading! This also my first time with smutty stuff, so let me know how I do?

 

“Payne, Martinez, please enter the auditorium.” The loudspeaker crackles as it shuts off. Well, that’s my cue. I stand, stretching my legs. Suddenly, it occurs to me who else was called in with me. Liam. I can’t stand him. He’s been my only real competition for best actor at this school. Plus he’s an arrogant jerk who doesn’t know how to hold his tongue when he should.  
“Gross,” I say, sizing him up before walking through the double doors ahead of him.  
“Rude bitch,” He responds from behind me.  
We step out onto the stage from the back hallway we were in and face our drama coaches. Mrs. Carlile is a great coach and has taught me a lot, but her assistant coach, Mr. Ryes, is boring and too, well, undramatic to work in the drama department.  
“Rosa. Liam. We have parts to offer you.” Mrs. Carlile says.  
I smile, not really bothering with the kind of quiet formality that newer actors have to show. “Whatcha got, Coach?” I ask.  
“Rosa, Rosa, always so impatient.” She says with a small smile and a shake of her head, “I will get right to it, though. We didn’t cast either of you as what you auditioned for.”  
“What?” Liam jumps in, “Then where did you put us?  
“First of all, I want to tell you that you’re going to have more responsibility in these roles. Is that okay?” She responds.  
“Of course.” I say. “Even this dunderhead can memorize some extra lines after so long in theater.”  
Liam glares at me, but Mrs. Carlile continues without paying attention to our spatting.   
“Good. You both tried for smaller parts, which I’m assuming is because you wanted someone else to have a chance as the bigger ones?”  
We both nod.  
“Well then. You’ve been casted as Leanna and Eli.” She finishes.  
“WHAT?!?” Both Liam and I yell at the same time. We frantically start spouting off reasons that we cannot play these parts.  
“We can’t play lovers!”  
“I hate her!”  
“Working with him that much might kill me, Carlile!”  
“We would be so cold on stage!”  
“Hush.” Mrs. Carlile says. We may be angry, but we respect her. “No matter if you see it or not, you have a lot of romantic tension built up between you. It makes you perfect for these parts. And these are the only parts that you’ll be cast for in this play. So I suggest that you make a decision right not to stop acting like babies and start acting like Leanna and Eli.”  
It’s silent for a second as we consider. Well, I know one thing for sure, and that’s that I’m not giving up a chance at my dream for this loser.  
“I’m in.” I say.  
Liam immediately follows with, “I am too. Even though Rose is despicable.”  
“OH FOR PETE’S SAKE WE’VE WORKED TOGETHER FOR YEARS, YOU KNOW MY NAME IS ROSA!” I yell at him.  
“Pick up your scripts from me tomorrow.” Mrs. Carlile says, which we know is a dismissal.

 

As the weeks drag on, working with him gets no easier. He’s… UGH. But I do it anyway. Opening night is tomorrow, and even though I know I should be fine, I’m uneasy about our final scene. In Physics, when I only have one more class after this until I can go home, Sargeant Asshole sits down next to me.  
“The ending scene.” He says, like I’m supposed to know what it means.  
“Is the scene at the end. What about the ending scene?” I snap back at him.  
“Are you ready for it?” He says. He seems genuinely concerned.  
I start to make a sassy remark when he interjects.  
“I’m serious.” He tells me, “I know my lines, but that scene is making me nervous. I know we don’t have official rehearsal tonight, but I feel like you and I need to get this down.”  
I think about that for a second. “Yeah,” I respond, “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.”  
He tells me that he’ll get us into the auditorium after school and leaves.

 

It seems like I’m waiting forever in the snow in front of that damned auditorium until Liam pulls up in his car. He rolls down the passenger window and yells out, “No keys for students. Get in the car, we’ll rehearse somewhere else.”  
As much as I hate the idea of getting into a car with that douche canoe, he’s still right. We need to practice. So I kick the slush off of my boots, hold my skirt in place, and climb into the passenger seat.  
I say nothing for the drive, figuring that we’ll go to the public theater or somewhere like that. That’s why I’m so surprised when we pull up in front of a two-story, cream colored house. Liam starts to get out when I find my voice.  
“Yo. Payne in my ass. Where the fuck are we?” I say, not budging from my seat.  
“My house.” He says, as though it were obvious. When I still don’t move, he speaks again. “Nobody’s home to annoy us, we can rehearse all we want, and there’s food.”  
I pause. I guess it works. “But do you have Hot Pockets?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
“What kind of teenage-boy-raising family doesn’t?” He replies.

 

After I’m sufficiently stuffed with hot pockets, we head upstairs to practice in his room. After the first few lines, the scene gets a bit heated.  
“Leanna, if you were only here for my money, why have you stuck around? I’M BROKE!” He says, steadily getting louder.  
“Did you ever hear an ‘only’? Your money was why I came, you are why I stayed! I love you!” I yell back at him.  
“Do you? Do you really Leanna?” He says, faking an incredulous tone perfectly.  
“YES ELI! How can I prove it to you?” I reply, seemingly on the verge of tears.  
Suddenly Liam stops. I’m waiting for his next line when I realize how close we’ve gotten during the scene. Our faces are only inches apart. I’m ready to pull away but suddenly I don’t want to.  
His scent is intoxicating, a mix of something sharp like pine trees and something that reminds me of summertime. All I can think about is leaning closer and drowning in that beautiful aroma. I’m almost ready to do just that when I notice that he hasn’t said anything for awhile. I look up with a curious expression.  
“Is it wrong for me to say that I just noticed how beautiful you are, Rosa?” He breathes, suddenly timid.  
I bite back a snarky comment for fear of ruining this, whatever this is.  
“Only if it’s wrong to say that the way you smell has me questioning my hatred for you.” I respond jokingly.  
But what happens next is no laughing matter. Suddenly his lips are on mine, gentle and sweet. Of all the things I would have expected from him, this was definitely not one of them. And while I like it, I don’t know what to do. So I pull away.  
He looks down at me, concerned but not going more than a few inches away. “What’s wrong?” He asks, “I… I thought you wanted this. It seemed like you wanted me as much as I wanted you… Was I wrong?”  
“No,” I finally respond, “You weren’t wrong. I just didn’t realize it.”  
With that I crash my lips to his, a connection so sweet but so passionate. A force to be reckoned with, to say the least. His hands find my hips as mine find his hair and tangle themselves within it. I find myself trying to pull him closer, even though I don’t think it’s possible. Right now, all I want is for our bodies to be pressed so tightly to each other that I can’t tell the difference between them.  
He breaks away, leaving me aching for his touch. I ignore my impatience, however, when I realize what’s going on. He leads me over to his bed and sits me down, then slowly removes his shirt. He looks at me in a way that almost seems like he’s asking my permission. I smile, which he (correctly) takes as a yes.  
Then, he reaches over and pulls my blouse over my head. He goes for my bra, but I stop him.  
“Can I…” I start, suddenly self conscious, “Can I just take off everything?”  
He nods, so I go ahead. I start with my boots. Then, my dark red skirt. Since my shirt is already gone, I’m left in thigh high black stockings and a matching set of lacy pink underwear. I hear Liam mutter something and turn around.  
“What?” I ask.  
“I’ve never payed attention to how your before.” He starts, “Well I did. But just a competitor. And now… Now I’m realizing how incredibly stupid that was. You’re beautiful.”  
I start to blush, but it’s not in my nature to let him see the effect he has on me. Instead, I walk back over to him and straddle his lap. My hands find places on his chest and in his hair as we find each other’s lips once again. I can feel his growing erection through his jeans and hope that he’ll take them off soon.  
My wishes are granted when I feel him reach under me with both hands. With one, he starts unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off. With the other, he rubs a slow line down my panties. I stifle a moan as he slides his fingers back and forth, and have to struggle against moaning again when he sets me back down on his boxers.  
“You’re so wet, Rosa.” He groans against my lips.  
“Well I hardly think that’s my fault.” I respond, grinding down on him and earning a sigh.  
He releases his hold on my lips, moving down my neck and chest. All the while, he works to undo my bra. When he gets it off, he kisses down my breasts until his lips find my nipple and latch on. His hand reaches up to my other breast. I moan again and again and grind harder and harder against him with each kiss and caress and suck and nibble.  
With his free hand he reaches down, pulling my panties to the side. I feel his cock spring free of his underwear and sigh when it snaps up against my clit. He lifts me up with a hand on my butt and rubs his tip against my entrance. Liam pulls away from my chest and looks up at me.  
“Is this okay?” He asks.  
I nod.  
“Do you want more?”  
I nod again, trying to push down onto him. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he lowers me down until he’s seated deep inside of me. After giving me a second to adjust, he lays back on the bed and pulls me with him, letting his lips slide against mine once more. He slowly lifts me off of him until only his tip is inside.  
Then, he slams into me, hard. I cry out, wanting more but not being able to say so. He repeats this a few times until I’m begging him in between breaths. He finally quickens his pace, sliding in and out so fast that I can hardly breathe, let alone form coherent words from my moans. My lips find his neck and latch on in attempt to stifle the sounds that I can’t help but make.  
By the time that he eventually finishes inside of me, he’s made me orgasm more times than a girl would expect. When I slide off of him and lay at his side, I don’t know what to expect. Will he regret this? Will he want me to leave?  
“Rosa?” I hear and turn to see him looking at me, almost adoringly, “I know this is weird timing, but I’ve been meaning to ask. Do you maybe want to go get dinner or catch a movie or something?”  
I look at him, surprised. “Like, a date?”  
“Yeah. Like a date.”  
“You know what?” I ask.  
“What?  
“I think that I never would have expected this from you. But sure, Sargeant Asshole. I’d like that a lot.”

 

 

And boy, did I like it a lot.


End file.
